


Young God's of Color

by casistotallygay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casistotallygay/pseuds/casistotallygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has had a hard life. With his dad never around. When he is around he beat him and his little brother Sam. Dean got into Drugs and Alcohol. He doesn't know how to feel. He likes to hurt people. Emotionally and Physically. He doesn't know any better. He meets Castiel. He falls deeply in love with him. He knows he can change for Cas, or at least try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young God's of Color

Dean was damaged. It's wasn't his fault. It's how he was born. His dad was never around. He had to take care of his little brother his whole life. When his dad was around he was probably there to beat the shit out of them. Screaming at them saying he wish they where never born or something terrible. The worst thing about it is Dean believe every word his dad yelled at him.

When he had problem or something went wrong he would drowned himself in Alcohol. He would try to forget what had happened. He would take out all his pain on the person he loved. That means he would hurt the person he dated mentally and physically. To him, it was just another person at will end up breaking him. Just like his father did.

The people he did hang out with him knew that something was definitely wrong with him. He didn't want help. Every time they told him that he needed to get help. He punched walls or yelled. Not many people would stick around after that. The people who did knew that he would probably always be this way. A very heartless and brutal person, with no mercy.

He tried to change once. Just once, never again. He would never go back. It was even more painful then going forward.

\-------------------------------------------

'Stop trying' It was the only thing going through Dean's head as he down another bottle of beer. He didn't care how drunk he got. He was still taking his car and driving home. Deep down inside he wanted to get in a car accident, it would be better than the life he already had. He heard someone sit down next to him. He was way to buzzed to care though. The person next to him tapped him on the shoulder. Dean hissed and turned his head. Dean came eye to eye with one of the most beautiful human beings he had ever seen. The man waved a hand and laughed.

"Hey, you seem lost? Somewhere on my face." He said with another laugh. His laugh was so great he just wanted take that and make it ugly. Make it painful, just like his dad had done with his brother. He was once as beautiful as that laugh. 

"I'm not lost anywhere in your dumb face." He hissed. He was never nice to pretty people. The prettiest people had the ugliest heart. 

"Woah, okay I was just trying to break the ice." He said and looked at the bottle of beer he had just bought. Dean felt bad. He felt BAD, he never felt sorry for anything he had ever done. The guy looked like he was in pain. His lips where forming a frown. Dean had to get out of this place before this guy makes him feel anything. So he started standing up. The guy looked up from his drink and watch him leave. He didn't even try to come after him. That made him angry. That he only watched him leave. He turned and walked back up to the guy. Dean grabbed the guys face. Pulling him up and looking into his eyes.

"If there is a problem, please tell me." He said really loud making the guy whence. The Jo came up from the other side of the bar.

"Dean! Let's not do this today. Okay? Just let go of Castiel." Jo said strictly. I sighed and dropped the guys face and stormed out of the bar. Leaving the world behind him.


End file.
